Dreaming my dreams
by Jenin
Summary: HP/DM - "Alors je rêve … Parce que l’homme ne peut faire autrement. Je rêve mes rêves parce que je ne peux plus rêver ma vie. "..."Tellement plus simple, tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux. Et si facile d’enfoncer l’aiguille..."
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Dreaming my dreams

**Auteur : **Jenin

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, seule l'histoire et l'écriture sont à moi.

**Pairing/Rating : **HP/DM - M

**Nda : **Blablabla ... Ceci est un slash mes amis ... Donc homophobes ou petites natures, vous pouvez passez votre chemin, pas la peine de vous filez de l'urticaire, je m'en voudrais (hin-hin)

**Nda2 :** oui oui je sais, encore une nouvelle histoire ... Mais qu'est-ce que voulez, l'inspiration ne se commande (malheureusement) pas. Quand on l'a pas, on ne sais pas continuer une histoire, par contre elle peut arriver à n'importe quel moment vous donner une poussée d'idée et vous obliger presque à écrire contre votre gré tout ce qui passe dans votre cerveau. Donc voilà ... C'est mon cerveau qui a fait des siennes et à ordonné à mes doigts de taper sur le clavier. Oui oui, je vous jure, il peut parfois faire faire de drôles de choses .... Oui bon, ok ... Je sais j'abuse, faudrait peut-être vraiment que je pense à écrire le prochain chapitre de _Douce folie_!!! Je vais essayer de m'y mettre promis juré. Faut juste que les idées reviennent. Mais j'ai confiance, j'en ai déjà quelques-unes. Bref, sinon j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. J'ai déjà écris le prochain chapitre qui lui est un POV Draco, donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps que pour DF. Allez sur ce, trêve de blabla (c'est la note la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite je crois) et bonne lecture!

* * *

**DREAMING MY DREAMS**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**POV Harry**

.

.**  
**

_« Quand les rêves deviennent impossibles à réaliser, il ne reste plus qu'à les rêver! »_

_.  
_

Les rêves sont fait pour être accomplis … Ou seulement pour donner de l'espoir. Mais leur but est toujours d' essayer de les finaliser. Mais comment fait-on quand le rêve s'efface, quand il nous devient impossible à rattraper?

J'avais un rêve autrefois. J'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence : il est impossible pour moi de l'accomplir. Il est toujours impossible pour Harry Potter de réaliser quelque chose pour lui-même. On ne m'a jamais laissé le choix, tout dans ma vie a toujours été décidé à ma place. Mon chemin dans la roue du destin a toujours été tracé pour moi, par une prophétie, par un vieux sorcier, par toute une population. Et même les rêves m'ont été arrachés.

Comment encore rêver quand il ne nous reste plus personne? Ron et Hermione, mes seules attaches, mes dernières attaches … ne m'attachent plus. Il ne reste d'eux plus que deux tombes immaculées côte à côte, comme ils l'étaient lors de leurs morts. Je voulais au moins préserver ça. Les laisser ensemble pour l'éternité, en duo puisque le trio inséparable a été séparé.

Alors dites-moi, que me reste-t-il? Comment puis-je encore rêver à un bonheur puisqu'il a déserté ma vie? Puisque la vie m'a arrachée les dernières personnes que j'aimais.

Alors je rêve … Parce que l'homme ne peut faire autrement. Je rêve mes rêves parce que je ne peux plus rêver ma vie. Et je rêve que Ron et Hermione sont encore là, ainsi que la famille Weasley, et Rémus, et Hagrid, et Dumbledore, et Sirius, et mes parents. Je rêve que Voldemort n'a jamais existé et je rêve à une vie parfaite et normale qui ne sera jamais la mienne … Parce qu'ils ne sont plus là alors que Voldemort lui est bien réel.

Mais j'oublie pendant un court instant cette vie, et je me réfugie dans les rêves de mes rêves. Tellement plus simple, tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux. Et si facile d'enfoncer l'aiguille, si rapide de s'injecter ce poison qui fait pourtant tellement de bien. C'est contradictoire pour un poison de maintenir en vie non? Pourtant sans lui et les doux rêves qu'il me procure, je crois que le trio serait déjà réuni. Alors dites-moi où est le mal? Grâce à lui je pourrai vivre et accomplir la tâche pour laquelle je suis né. Et seulement après je pourrai l'abandonner, ainsi que ma vie … sans regrets.

Et alors que je sens le produit se répandre dans mes veines jusqu'à atteindre mon cerveau, je me sens partir dans un monde meilleur, un monde de rêves. Et alors seulement un léger sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. Je peux encore toucher du bout des doigts un bout de ce bonheur qui m'est défendu. Et je pars, plus loin, plus haut, me rapprochant toujours un peu plus de leurs sourires. Encore un peu … Encore un moment, et je vous retrouverai. Un tout petit peu … Attendez-moi.

.

à suivre ...

* * *

_voilà voilà - se ronge les ongles - ça vous a plu? Ca mérite bien une petite review non? Juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois poster le prochain chapitre ... Je plaisante ... Bien que j'adore les reviews ^^  
_


	2. Chapitre 01

* * *

**DREAMING MY DREAMS**

**Chapitre 1**

**

* * *

  
**

**POV Draco**

.

Une bataille a encore eût lieu hier, et des corps sont tombés encore. Mais cette fois, je ne sais pas s'il s'en relèvera. Car cette nuit, c'est les piliers de sa vie qui ont disparus ... Cette nuit, c'est Granger et Weasley qui ont laissé leurs vies sur le champ de bataille, mourant ensemble sous le rayon vert détesté.

Cela fait des mois que je le surveille dans l'ombre, vérifiant qu'il ne fera rien d'irréparable, vérifiant qu'il reste en vie. Mais si son corps marche, je ne suis pas sûr que son esprit suive. Cela fait des mois qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Oh bien sûr il le cache bien, personne ne s'en est vraiment aperçu, même s'il en reste pour commencer à se poser des questions. Après tout, il ne peut cacher ces cernes lui mangeant les yeux, ni cet air sombre qu'il traîne dans son sillage. Mais il a appris à bluffer. Avec des sourires, avec des paroles rassurantes, avec des regards pétillants à la Dumbledore … Oui, presque tout le monde s'embarque dans ce mensonge comme l'on embarque sur une péniche visiter tranquillement Venise. Mais peut-être que ces gens se trompent eux-mêmes … Après tout, comment garder espoir si en ouvrant les yeux on se rend compte que son Sauveur ne veut même pas se sauver lui-même. Comment pourrait-on espérer qu'il batte le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'a plus l'envie de vivre.

Car c'est bien ce qui manque à Saint Potty, j'ai nommé le grand Harry Potter. Il se traîne le long des couloirs, de classe en classe, distribuant ces sourires que j'exècre, ces sourires si faux se voulant rassurant pour tout ce petit peuple qui ne pense de toute façon qu'à ses propres fesses, l'envoyant en pâturage comme l'on jette un agneau au milieu d'une horde de loups. Oh oui, comme je déteste ces grimaces qui pour moi déforment ses traits. Car ce n'est pas du bonheur que je vois en eux … Je n'y vois que tristesse, douleur et amertume. Je finis par regretter le temps de ces sourires si lumineux qu'ils me donnaient mal à la tête, m'éblouissant les yeux. La nostalgie m'envahit quand je repense au doux son de son rire qui autrefois m'assourdissait … Comme j'aimerais le réentendre. Aujourd'hui, les rires qu'il nous offre ressemblent à un cri désespéré, un appel à l'aide que j'ai l'air d'être le seul à entendre.

Je suis également le seul à connaître son secret, celui qu'il cache avec autant de ferveur qu'il mettait à défendre ses amis lors de nos anciennes joutes verbales. Et je l'exècre encore plus de me faire souffrir en le voyant sombrer toujours plus. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire … pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, comment réagir devant ces yeux trop verts mais si vides. Et aussi … Pourquoi ais-je cette envie démentielle de le revoir sourire, de voir ses yeux à nouveau pétiller de vie, d'entendre encore une fois son rire si mélodieux … Et surtout, pourquoi ais-je ce besoin de le regarder constamment? Je pourrais dire que c'est mon rôle, de le surveiller. Mais je sais que je me mentirais à moi-même. Je le cherche constamment des yeux, admirant sa beauté sauvage secrètement. Lui et moi sommes le jour et la nuit. Je suis la lune, lui est le soleil. J'ai la peau pâle, lui a la peau doré; j'ai les cheveux blonds, lui a les cheveux aussi noirs qu'un corbeau; je suis fin et élancé, lui est grand et robuste. Mais il n'illumine plus. Il est devenu aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Et je sais qu'il se perd.

Il se perd dans ses songes, il se perd dans ses rêves, il se perd dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avance plus, il marche a reculons. A chaque pas qu'il fait, il plonge un peu plus. Je sais ce qu'il fait la nuit quand tout le monde dors et qu'il n'y a plus personne pour le voir. Il parcoure les couloirs perdu dans sa solitude, plongé dans ses cauchemars, personne pour l'en sortir. Il avance la tête baissé, tout sourire disparu, pour laisser place à un visage figé dans la douleur. Et j'aime penser qu'il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de le voir, même s'il ne le sait pas. Il finit toujours sa promenade sur la rive du lac, observant le doux bruissement de l'eau que les tentacules du Calmars Geant agitent. Ensuite, il sort cette seringue que j'abhorre car elle m'enlève tout ce qui fait Harry Potter. Il remonte ensuite sa manche, se fait un garrot sommaire et se l'enfonce dans la veine. Je vois alors son visage sombre se transformer en extatique alors qu'un doux sourire rêveur prend forme sur ses lèvres.

Et je le déteste pour ça … Je le déteste de se détruire encore alors qu'il a une mission à remplir. Et je me déteste car je sais que je me mens. Car la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui a disparue. Il n'y a plus que ce pincement au cœur, que cette inquiétude qui m'envahit devant sa souffrance, devant laquelle je ne peux rien faire. Cela fait des mois qu'il se perd dans la drogue, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Mais comment pourrais-je l'aider alors que je ne sais pas ce qu'il éprouve? Comment pourrais-je comprendre ce que cela fait quand le bonheur que l'on a toujours espéré disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu? Ce que l'on ressent quand on a perdu tous les êtres que l'on aimait, quand on a tout perdu … Je ne peux pas comprendre. Car j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais, mes parents m'ont toujours aimé même si je n'acceptais pas leur choix de carrière. Je connais la douleur physique, mais je n'ai que peu expérimenté la douleur morale. Bien que je commence à la connaître à force de t'observer. Tu me fais souffrir dans mon cœur comme je n'ai jamais connu ce sentiment. En fait, tu produis de drôles d'effets sur ma personne, le sais-tu Potter? Non, bien sûr que non … Comment le pourrais-tu? Tu ne me regarde plus.

Nos joutes ont disparues en même temps que ton sourire. Tu as d'abord commencé à m'ignorer, ne répondant plus à mes insultes. Et cela m'énervait, oh oui ça me rendait furieux. Et je ne t'en haïssais que plus. Alors ma verve a encore augmenté, mes piques se sont faites plus blessantes, juste pour avoir la satisfaction de te voir perdre le contrôle, t'énervant à ton tour comme au bon vieux temps. Mais tu n'as pas réagi. Tu n'as fait que me regarder de tes grands yeux vides, jusqu'à ne plus croiser du tout mon regard. C'est comme si je n'existais plus à tes yeux, je n'ai même pas la valeur d'un insecte. Car lui au moins t'agacerait à te tourner autour … Lui provoquerait un geste, ce geste si machinal ... Celui de se débarrasser d'une mouche gênante. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as plus fait un geste « pour » moi. Même lorsque tu as appris que j'étais espion pour l'ordre … Tu as à peine esquissé un hochement de tête comme pour me dire que tu acceptais ma présence et rien de plus. Et je te hais aussi pour ça, pour me faire me sentir si misérable.

Et je te déteste aussi car ce soir, encore une fois, je suis inquiet pour toi. Car ce soir, je sais que tu pourrais ne pas te relever. Je sais que ce soir pourrait être le dernier. Parce que ce soir, tu as perdu le reste de ton cœur je crois, en même temps que les corps de Granger et Weasley disparaissaient sous terre. Je ne peux que connaître la valeur que tu leur donnais, combien tu les aimais. Tes meilleurs amis à Poudlard, tes premiers amis tout courts. Les premiers à t'avoir ouvert leurs bras sans arrières pensées, sans jugement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu envier le lien vous unissant. Je pouvais le sentir, presque le voir entre vous, vous liant à la vie, à la mort. Chacun aurait pu donner sa vie pour l'autre, chacun pouvait souffrir pour l'autre. C'est ce lien si fort que tout le monde pouvait palper que vous as rendu si fort, qui t'a rendu si fort. Et maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, où trouveras-tu la force de continuer? Dans ce poison qui te tue chaque jour un peu plus sans que tu ne t'en rende compte, persuadé qu'il te maintient en vie? Et j'ai peur … J'ai peur que cette fois la dose ne soit trop forte, que dans ta douleur tu perde la raison et prenne la dose de trop. Que dans ta tristesse tu te laisse partir dans un monde loin de moi. Et je te maudis encore une fois de me faire ressentir des choses qu'un Malfoy ne devrait pas ressentir.

Je cours à travers les couloirs, courant après la porte, après le parc, après le lac … après toi. Car je sais où tu te cache, comme toujours, comme chaque soir. Alors j'espère que tout va bien, que tu reste debout, que je n'arrive pas trop tard. Car pour la première fois de ma vie, je veux sauver une autre vie que la mienne. Car pour la première fois, j'ai décidé d'agir … D'essayer de te sortir du gouffre dans lequel tu es plongé. Parce que je veux retrouver Harry Potter …

J'arrive enfin dehors et je peux apercevoir une tache noir loin, près du lac. Je le savais. J'avance silencieusement, comme ma formation d'espion me l'a appris. Je me cache comme chaque soir derrière un sort de désillusion et m'avance doucement vers l'arbre sur lequel tu es appuyé. Un éclat soudain attire mon attention et je la vois … Cette seringue que je hais tant, plus que toi je pense. Car c'est elle qui m'éloigne de toi. Et je la vois s'enfoncer dans ta peau caramel et poursuivre son but lentement, comme les secondes qui s'écoulent à ce moment-là. Ce soir, je ne peux plus regarder sans rien faire, ce soir je ne peux pas rester cacher sans réagir. Ce soir plus que les autre soirs, je me révolte devant ce spectacle. Et alors que je vois cette douce grimace apparaître sur ton visage enfin détendu, je sens mes yeux me piquer. Je ne peux plus le supporter … Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir te détruire chaque jour un peu plus. Et alors que je sens mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine, que je vois ton corps s'effondrer lentement, dans un mouvement presque gracieux, je peux enfin mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens. Et alors que je m'élance vers toi en priant Merlin, je sais … Je sais à ce moment que c'est de l'amour que je ressens ... Alors prends ma main Harry, et je te retiendrai. Prends-la, et je te sauverai. Serre-la ... Et je t'aimerai.

.

à suivre

* * *

_bon ben ... pour finir je vous offre quand même (déjà!!) le premier chapitre. Parce que je suis inspiré et que je veux vous inspirer ^^ Et puis comme ça, vous avez les deux points de vues centraux de cette histoire. _

_Cela mérite bien une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ... non?  
_

* * *


End file.
